Love You Better
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Just a little something I threw together. It's been collecting dust for ages now. Maya/OC. Maya/Riley?
One shot. OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Maya sat in the her girlfriend's bay window sipping tea and purposefully smudging the charcoal lines smeared all across her paper.

She was working on another piece for her portfolio.

Said girlfriend, Joey Sadler, was sitting across from her typing away at her laptop, no doubt completely immersed in some fantasy world of a script for one of her classes, only breaking to take a drink of her mediocre drive-thru coffee.

Riley was quiet as per usual when spending time with Maya and her girlfriend.

The two met at NYU after Maya took up a summer art class there.

Apparently, there had been another class, creative writing or something along those lines, that met at the campus around the same time and Joey had taken one look at Maya and asked her out for coffee.

Riley thought that story was completely ridiculous when Maya had told it to her right after it happened because Maya doesn't even drink coffee.

She drinks tea with two sugars and honey.

Riley was sitting on Joanna's bed or Joey's, or whatever, with her bottled water finishing her history homework and after almost an hour of sitting in complete silence, she had half a mind to just walk a floor down to her own apartment.

Oh yeah, did she mention that Joey lives right above her? Alone?

Did she also mention that Joey is twenty-one, nearly twenty-two, where as Maya only just turned eighteen in May?

They met in June.

It's October.

Riley huffs as it's now been an hour and forty-five minutes since anyone's uttered a word.

She doesn't understand why Maya's always spending time with Joey if they don't even talk to each other.

Riley and Maya are always talking about everything, constantly.

How can Maya date someone she never talks to?

How is it possible that on more than one occasion Riley has woken up on nights that Maya was supposed to be spending with her to a note that says 'Went to Joey's' in place of her blonde friend?

"Riles?" Maya asked.

(Finally!) Riley thought as she looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you be a little quieter? I get a little distracted when you sigh like that." Maya smiled.

Riley rolled her eyes and stood, Maya wasn't even trying to be rude but it still hurt.

She stuffed all her papers, being as silent as possible despite herself, in her bag and moved to leave but apparently not before Joey saw her over top of her laptop screen.

"Are you leaving?" The other brunette asked, pulling her ear buds out.

Riley had to hand it to her, Joey was possibly one of the sweetest people ever.

Her long brown hair and dull green eyes paired with her tanned skin made her beautiful, sure, but her personality made her gorgeous.

She had a caring voice that she always used when addressing Riley, probably to keep her girlfriend happy, but none the less.

"Yeah. I figured I'd go home and let you two be." Riley explained, partially gritting her teeth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, easily catching onto Riley's mood.

Which was saying something since Riley's own best friend hadn't seemed to notice it.

Maya was watching the interaction by now, looking a bit annoyed with the interruptions.

"Nothing.." Riley frowned. "I just don't belong here anymore."

She stormed out and made it almost to the elevator before she heard Joey's door open again.

"Riley! You forgot your notebook." Joey smiled as she handed the notebook to it's owner.

"Thanks, Jo.." Riley said quietly.

It was Maya's girlfriend that chased after her, not Maya herself.

"No worries." She shrugged, her white teeth still shining a smile as she handed the taller brunette a tan leather jacket. "Give this to Maya? She crawled out the window so she's probably in yours by now."

"Thank you, Jo.." The younger girl smiled after a moment.

"It's okay, Riley.." Joey assured. "You'll always belong with her, you know? I won't ever get between you."

Riley nodded slowly, she had a weird feeling about how Jo phrased her words.

"She'd pick you, you know?" The older girl asked as Riley stepped into the elevator. "If you asked, she'd pick you.. I'd be okay with that."

"Thank you, Jo."

The older woman smiled as the elevator doors closed and Riley felt the floor dropping.

When she got back to her room, Maya was sitting in her window working in her sketchbook with music blaring on the stereo and it made Riley smile.

"I thought you needed quiet?" Riley asked as she sat in the window next to her best friend.

"I need you more." Maya smiled softly before getting back to her work.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **.** Just a cute little one shot. (Joey as Christine Prosperi)


End file.
